FAL
The FN FAL (Fusil Automatique Leger) is a battle rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was the first of the major NATO battle rifles before the widespread adoption of the assault rifle, the other two being the G3 and the M14. The FAL was originally designed to fire an intermediate round like the STG-44, but was required to meet the new NATO standard 7.62x51mm round, thus making it have high recoil when firing fully automatically. Designed by Fabrique Nationale de Herstal in Belgium, it has been called "The Right Arm of the Free World", as it was distributed worldwide during the Cold War to NATO allies. It was adopted by several European countries in the 1950's before being replaced by locally-manufactured assault rifles. While its usage has waned, it continues to be manufactured and used in South America, most notably in Brazil, before being replaced by more modern rifles. Modern revivals of the FAL utilize it in various roles, ranging from a marksman's rifle to a light support weapon. In-game The FAL is most commonly used by the Brazilian Militia in Takedown. The variant used seems to be a LAR that has been modified with the addition of the surface-integrated rail. It is unlocked at level 28 of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. Ironically, the FAL (Fusil Automatique Leger), which means "Light Automatic Rifle" is limited to semi-automatic fire in both single player and multiplayer. This, despite its power, reduces its effectiveness at close range in the absence of a modded controller. Using the shotgun attachment, or carrying an aggressive secondary weapon, can help mitigate this. A strategy for using the FAL is to have an ACOG/thermal sight equipped, making it a rather effective mid range sniper rifle, having 20 rounds per magazine along with quick reloading. It is not as effective as a long range sniper rifle as it takes three shots to kill at long range and the shooter must pause briefly between shots to let recoil settle in order to be accurate giving the target a chance to find cover or escape. If fired as quickly as possible, without ACOG or Thermal, the FAL will recoil randomly leading to a decently tight circular grouping at short to mid-range. Because of the FAL's damage of 35-50, Stopping Power has minimal effect. It will always be a 2 hit kill at close range, and a 3-hit kill at long range, regardless of Stopping Power, with the exception of direct 1 hit headshot kills at close range, and 2 headshots at long range. For this reason, another tier 2 perk is recommended for this weapon. Having a silencer attached may also make it an effective stealth rifle. It is also very effective on hardcore modes because of high damage, Bling used with the FAL is also a good choice, as the FAL is semi-automatic, and you don't need Scavenger unless you are a trigger masher. Bling can add a shotgun and a sight. Like the UMP45, the FAL is one of the few non-sniper weapons in the game that can kill in a maximum of three shots regardless of range, perks, or attachments. This means that the FAL is actually quite good with Cold-Blooded and a Silencer, considering that all other Assault Rifles require a minimum of four shots at long range without Stopping Power. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Trivia *The FAL is considered a surplus weapon. As most countries have replaced their FALs with imported or locally manufactured weapons, old FAL caches end up on the Black Market, which could explain how the Militia is armed with so many, in addition to the local manufacture of the rifle. *The FAL has a unique reload animation, in that the fresh magazine is used to eject the spent magazine, before being placed in. This is known as "speedloading", and is a method that is more popularly used on the AK-47. This is not just for show, however, as the FAL has a comparatively fast reload time. *While reloading the FAL, the old magazine is always shown still containing a cartridge, even during an empty reload. *The FAL is capable of fully-automatic fire; however as it was considered difficult to control while firing fully-automatic; the Commonwealth versions were limited to semi-automatic fire. *The FAL serves the same purpose the G3 and the M14 did in Call of Duty 4, having both power and low recoil. *The FAL is actually a Battle Rifle, as it fires a full power cartridge. Other weapons of this nature include the SCAR-H, M14 EBR and G3. *The FAL's magazine model is actually for 30 rounds while the default FAL holds only 20 (in multiplayer.) Attaching Extended Mags remedies this, although due to the high power, this attachment is not needed nor suggested. In reality 20 round magazines are more common. *Militia in campaign can fire the FAL fully automatically from around corners, but you cannot. *When using the FAL with a Red Dot Sight, the bullet will not go right to the dot. The bullet hits a small amount below and to the right, but oddly the Holographic Sight works correctly. *The back of the FAL's iron sights sways when aiming down the sights. For some reason the Masterkey Shotgun attachment removes this swaying. Possibly by adding bulk, making the weapon heavier, but stable. *The FN-FAL is one of the most tested rifles in the world, having served in over 15 official conflicts and remaining in service with current guerilla forces. *An interesting tactic for Hardcore mode is to use a Thermal scope and use it like a semi-automatic sniper, although with this method you will not get a ghillie suit. *The FAL is the British SLR variant, the FAL uses a wooden stock and cover on the barrel, while the SLR uses plastic. Although the 50.00 version of the FN FAL uses plastic. *The FAL is currently produced as the SA58 by DSA Inc. in the US and is available in newer configurations. *The FAL in-game has a reciprocating charging handle, while the actual FAL does not. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Multiplayer